


染殡香 6

by abc305614



Category: 31 - Fandom, 3160275283
Genre: Other, 子父
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Summary: 我也好想日太微......





	染殡香 6

1、

吸足了松墨水的狼毫笔带着太微的幽恨、绝望，划下了力透纸背的一笔又一笔，漆黑得一如深不见底的深渊，让人心惊。

太微执笔的手几乎冰冷到僵硬，微微颤抖着将笔搁在笔架上，目光悲凉沉沉，看着宣纸上的《傀儡吟》，喃喃道：“大意人生如戏，前半生浮华宛如大梦一场……”

太微小心翼翼地拈起那张纸，拖着脚上华丽精致的锁龙链走到床榻边，当当作响，顺着链条望去，另一头原是牢牢绑在了床脚。

太微无力地跌坐在床上，微凉的指尖细细摩挲着那句话，烛光明明柔和，他的眼中还是涌出了泪水，积蓄着，尔后一颗颗掉落在纸上，晕开了墨迹。

大意人生如戏，前半生浮华宛如大梦一场。

这句话当真是贴切又残忍地形容了自己此下的境遇，前半生是六界的天帝，俯视众生、权御天下，结果大儿子一朝兵变，自己成了阶下囚，如勾栏之地的下贱妓女一般，只能靠着身子去取悦他人，以此苟活……

自己从神坛上掉落，余生只能在泥潭中挣扎……太微沉浸在悲伤中，久久无法自拔。

“啪嗒…”  
房门毫无预兆地被人打开，来者正是处理完公文回宫的天帝。

太微心里一惊，急忙将纸揉成一团，塞到软枕底下，朝着向自己走来的天帝扯开一个笑容，配上美人红红的眼眶和挂在睫毛上将掉不掉的泪水，真是好生惹人疼惜～

天帝挑了挑剑眉，不着痕迹地扫了一眼软枕，看破不说破，他只是蹲下了身，轻柔地替美人拭去了面颊上的两点杏泪。此举直让太微心里发虚，不敢乱动。

天帝勾起一个温柔的笑来，轻声道： “父帝这是怎么了？”

太微垂下眼帘，不敢直视天帝那双如鹰般锐利的眸子，这让他有一种自己的一切都被看穿的感觉，摇了摇头，道：“唔…没什么…”

可帝王灼热的视线实在是无法忽视……

无法，太微只得轻咬红唇，一节玉白的藕臂攀上了帝王的脖颈，前倾身子，在帝王耳边吐气如兰，温热的气息喷洒在帝王皮肤上，一阵酥酥麻麻 ，“太微觉得孤单罢了……”

“陛下应该懂太微的意思～”

太微一声银铃娇笑，换了哪个男人听了不得酥掉全身的骨头，心甘情愿地拜倒在美人的石榴裙下。

天帝的笑有些意味不明，大手将美人一把推倒，太微不由得一声娇呼，整个身子陷在了柔软的锦被里，鸦青的发丝如泼墨般倾泄在床上。

帝王欺身压上诱人的温香暖玉，美人曼妙的身子让他心猿意马，下身的活计诚实地半勃起来。帝王坏笑，梗着腰，用那处顶了顶太微，道：“本座看父帝是想它了吧……” 

太微一张白净的芙蓉面上立马飞起了两团红霞，可那只软若无骨的素手却轻点上帝王性感的喉结，顺着帝王的脖颈缓缓地滑了下去，游弋过宽厚的胸膛，来到了腰封处，葱根灵巧一勾，那华贵的腰封便被解了下来。

可那只小手居然还没罢休，又向下划了去，隔着衣料轻轻握住了帝王的孽根，颇有技巧地揉捏着。

看着身下美人赤裸裸的引诱，帝王的呼吸慢慢变得粗重，那处又胀大了几分。 天帝是真的没想到，太微今天居然可以那么主动……

太微一双水润漾情的眸子直勾勾看着天帝，手上动作却未曾停止，红唇张合，媚声道：“陛下，它变得好大啊～”

帝王喘着粗气 ：“它还很烫呢…” 帝王施展术法，那一身银白的帝服消失的无影无踪，帝王的精壮结实的身子展露在太微眼前，而那杆龙枪没了衣料的阻隔，在太微的纤手中越加怒发滚烫。

太微望进帝王风雨欲来的琉璃眸子，脸上是纯情的笑，嘴里吐出淫词浪语来：“我要陛下的大肉棒进来～狠狠地操我～”说着，那微凉的指尖甚至还在挑逗地描摹性器上暴起的狰狞青筋。

“小骚货，看本座不把你干得三天下不了床…”  
帝王如野兽一般低吼，带着薄茧的大手一把撕裂了美人身上轻薄暴露的罗裳纱衣，白皙曼丽的身子散发着淡淡的龙涎香，好似一块无瑕的羊脂玉，引诱着帝王一品芳泽。

太微放开了蛟龙，帝王便一把钳住了纤细小巧的脚裸，将一条修长白皙的腿架到了自己肩上，美人淡粉娇嫩的菊穴在帝王的眼前盛开，帝王看得双目泛起了猩红，扶着尺寸硕大的肉菇缓缓插进了进去，在完全没入的那一刻，帝王喉间不由得发出一声叹慰。

“父帝的小骚穴夹得本座好紧！没想到艹了这么多次，还是紧致如处子一般…”

太微妖冶一笑，宛若忘川河边成片的彼岸花海，曼丽致命，道：“它要是松了，陛下该不高兴了～”

帝王略微粗糙的大手在光滑的小腿肚上流连，这凝脂般的触感简直让他爱不释手，沙哑道：“父帝今日怎么这么欠操…”

言罢，天帝梗着腰，开始律动，在这具香软的身子上攻城略地。

太微咬住红唇，感受着帝王的进出，不知羞的菊穴热情欢迎着粗暴的入侵者，为它的到来吐出自己香甜的花汁，湿润了原本干涩的甬道，仿佛往干柴烈火的色欲上浇了一桶油。

“嗯啊…啊…嗯…”太微喉间不住发出难耐的呜咽，就好似小猫柔软粉嫩的肉爪子一样，在天帝的心上又抓又挠。

天帝操弄的速度逐渐猛烈起来，两颗沉甸甸的子孙袋拍打着雪臀，‘啪啪’声不绝于耳，太微被操得股间流满了淫水，一片泥泞，交合处还被肉棒打发出了一圈白沫。

帝王额头上冒出了薄汗，顺着棱角分明的面庞滑落，抓着太微长腿的手缠绕着虬龙般的青筋，喉间是如野兽发情一般的低沉嘶吼。

太微的身子泛起粉红，随着帝王的冲撞在欲海中摇晃，这后面的小嘴儿是被帝王照顾了，可是前面的小太微还半勃着，正可怜巴巴地吐着晶莹的淫液。

太微脑子里一团浆糊，只知道性欲至上，于是一节藕臂微微颤抖，探向了下身，轻轻握住了自己的性器，开始上下撸动，那憨头憨脑的小太微有了抚慰胀大了几分，吐水吐得更欢。

“额啊～”  
这铺天而来的快感使得美人红唇不断泄出甜蜜的呻吟，甚至微微翻起了眼白，显然是爽得不行了。

天帝看着美人毫无羞耻之心地自亵着，邪火烧得越发旺盛，恨不得把人肏死在龙床上，操弄得越发厉害。

“啊～啊～”  
快感越积越多，媚叫声如初春的雨一般密集，美人尖叫一声，随即在极乐中射了出来，浊白的龙精大股喷射着，溅到了天帝的小腹上，还有的顺着柱身流到了美人自己的纤纤玉手上。

美人的精水将天帝的小腹弄得水光泽泽，还有甚者挂在了帝王浓密乌黑的耻毛上，帝王邪邪一笑，大掌揩了一把小腹，将上面的东西抹到了美人胸前的两颗小可爱上，却还是觉得不够，一把握住美人的手腕，将那只沾满了精水的手送到美人的嘴前。

“父帝，来尝尝你自己的味道…”

“陛下…”美人轻咬贝齿，一双桃花眼有些许哀求与羞怯。

天帝略带威慑地挑起了剑眉，“本座的话你也不听了?”

太微呜咽几声，殷红的檀口微微张开，一条粉嫩的丁香小舌如小猫饮水，舔舐着自己满是精液的手。小嘴含住了自己的手指，细细吮光了上面的龙精，充满了檀膻味的精水就这么流进了美人的口腔，被吞之入腹。

以前自己下面实在不行的时候，便会用嘴帮帝王解决，这东西没少吃，只不过这次吃的居然是自己的，心里多少有些疙瘩…

这样子想着，美人秀气的鼻尖染上了薄红，看上去好生楚楚可怜……

“父帝，好吃吗？”

“唔唔～”  
太微含糊地应声，泪水从黑白分明的美目中滑落，没入了两边的鬓发。

天帝笑着将手从美人口中解放出来，牵着来到了交合处，让美人更好地感受此刻欢爱有多么的靡糜。“那待会本座就让父帝下面的小嘴吃个饱，好不好？”

太微可以清晰地感受到交合处的泥泞和帝王性器的炽热，轻咬红唇，尔后才轻轻点头。

“真乖～”

太微轻敛双目，用自己的身子来迎接帝王的火热，顺应着淫荡的本能肆意地娇叫着，沉入深不见底的欲海。

激烈的性事搞得龙床嘎吱嘎吱响，美人直被操得全身散架，昏死过去。可是龙性本淫，帝王怎么可能轻易停下，只待尽兴了，才大发慈悲地射在了湿润高热的肠道内，美人原本平坦的小腹涨起了一个圆润的弧度，这里面可都是天帝珍贵的精水呢……

2、

太微是被窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣吵醒的，微微睁开了沉重的眼皮，便看见帝王坐在自己旁边，正靠着床头的九龙雕榄读着什么东西。太微借着清晨的金辉看清了天帝手里的东西，是昨天那张纸！！！

太微忍着身上的酸痛，撑着上半身坐了起来，看着帝王眼底狭促的笑意，他慌得不行，连大气都不敢喘。“陛下…”太微小心翼翼试探着。

不成想，帝王一把将人拽向自己，太微一声惊呼，落进了帝王宽厚有力的怀里。

帝王看着那句力透纸背的‘大意人生如戏，前半生浮华宛如大梦一场’调侃道：“看来是父帝对本座这个做儿子的不满意，本座还是要多表现表现，免得父帝您老人家胡思乱想啊……”

太微听了浑身发凉，连忙表示道：“陛下多虑了！太微很开心！这些都是写着玩的!”

天帝笑了出来，太微清晰地感觉到天帝的胸腔在震动，随后低沉的声音从头顶传来 “那父帝表示一下，念一首称赞父慈子孝的诗给本座听听，要是念不出来就证明父帝心里不满意，本座这个做儿子要加倍‘孝顺’您啊…”

此言一出，太微想到了天帝每晚的‘孝行’，不禁浑身发抖，大脑却立马飞速运转起来，搜肠刮肚终于想到一首。

“虎为…百兽尊…”

“嗯～”天帝颔首，大手毫不留情地撕烂了太微的寝衣，露出了布满青紫吻痕与淡红牙印的身子，美人胸前的那两颗小可爱甚至现在还充血肿胀着。

太微的眼里闪现点点水光，不敢乱动，任由帝王撕掉自己的寝衣。

天帝咽了口口水，大手撑在美人身子两旁，身躯一挺，先是坐了起来，尔后半跪着，大手钳住美人不盈一握的梨花腰，将美人的两瓣雪臀高高托起，让其跪趴在床上。

“陛下!”  
太微有些心慌，一双素手不住握紧，声音发颤。

“父帝继续念就好…”  
帝王安抚道，大手扯下了自己的亵裤，尺寸可观的蛟龙因为早晨的到来而变得精神昂扬，正半勃着抵在太微红肿熟糜的穴口。

“罔敢……啊！”  
太微正念出口，帝王的孽根就毫无预兆地艹了进去。

“触～嗯啊！”  
帝王双手握着美人纤腰又是一记操干。

你这让我怎么念……  
太微心里不禁委屈起来，晶莹的泪水不争气地从眼眶流出，逐渐沾湿了太微额头垫着的软枕。

太微软糯的声音带了些许哭腔，继续念道：“其怒…唔～”

果不其然，天帝又是一记狠狠的顶撞。

接下来的‘惟有父子情，一步一回顾。’太微念得是无比煎熬，他每念一个字，天帝就从后面艹他一下，还专挑敏感点上撞，搞得自己诗念得断断续续，不成句子，甚至小穴里的水像是失禁一样地往外涌，顺着白皙修长的大腿流下来，打湿了身下的云锦被单。

“这就没了?”  
帝王声音沙哑，带着薄茧的大手还意犹未尽地在美人手感绝佳的腰肢上流连。

“真的没了……”

帝王把太微翻过来，却瞧见那人泪流满面，一双桃花眼哭的通红，好似受惊的小白兔，惹人怜爱。天帝看上去十分担忧，故意问道：“父帝这是怎么了？哭成这样？”

太微看着身上人装傻充愣，有苦不能言，只能哽咽道：“陛下孝心古今无双……我只是太感动而已……”

帝王被太微所言逗得直接“噗呲”笑出声来，一本正经地保证：“今后本座也要如此侍奉父帝，定不教父帝寂寞失落～”

言罢，吻上了美人香软的唇，大舌在美人的地盘攻城略地，尽情扫荡。太微眼尾飞上了一抹嫣红，好似仲春里艳丽的桃花，两只小手抵在帝王胸膛，虚虚推了几下便改推为搂，太微缓缓闭上眼与帝王一同沉沦……

窗外有棵高大的合欢树，上面有一对喜鹊在撒欢地歌唱，应景地和着寝殿内羞人的声音

嗯～  
是春天来了～

**Author's Note:**

> 我也好想日太微......


End file.
